familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alphabetic list of Russian principalities
A *Principality of Andoga (or Andoma) (c. 1385-1430). The capital was probably Andoma. B * Territory of Bârlad (? - 1240's) (Created by the Vygontsy of Halych of Vygontsy") (? - 1240's) - between the Dniester and the Carpathians (the territory of the future Moldavia). Capital: Assumed to be the city of Bârlad. Became part of the Golden Horde. * Principality of Baryatinsk (c. 1450-1504/9). Capital: Baryatin (now Baryatino in Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Belgorod (c. 1149-1205). Capital: Belgorod-Ryazansky. * Principality of Belgorod. The capital was Belgorod (now the village Belogorodka in the Kiev Oblast of Ukraine). * Principality of Beleyov (1468-1558). Capital: [Belyov . 1487 (inheritance until 1558). * Principality of Belozero (1238-1486). Capital: Belozero (now Belozersk) * Principality of Belo Selo (c. 1385-1470). Capital: Belo Selo (locality does not exist any more)]] . * Principality of Belz (1170-1269). Capital Belz (now in Lviv Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Boguslavl. Capital Boguslavl. *Bolohovskaya land (Bolkhov principality) (? -? 1240-e). The capital of Kamenetz . *Borisov Duchy (ca. 1101-1245). The capital of Borisov . *Bohtyuzhskoe principality (1364-1434). *Brest principality (c. 1087-1444). Beresteiskaya land ( Podlachia originally principality of Kiev region). The capital of Brest (bark). *Bryansk principality (c. 1240-1430). Capital of the Bryansk (Debryansk). C * Principality of Chervyen (? -?) Capital: Chervyen (now in Belarus . * Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330). Capital: Chernigov (now Chernihiv. Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Chernyatin (1406-90). Capital: Chernyatin (now Chernyatino, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Chertoryisk. Capital: Chertoryist (now [Chortoryisk, Volyn Oblast, Ukraine. D * Principality of Dmitrov (1238-1569). Capital Dmitrov . * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Tver) (1318-1486). Capital: Dorogobuzh Tver Oblast. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Volhynia)] (c. 1085-1227). Capital: Dorogobuzh (now in Rivne Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Smolensk)] (c. 1343-1505). Capital: Dorogobuzh, Smolensk Oblast. *Drutsk principality (c. 1150-1326/1508). The capital Dryutesk ( Drutsk ). *Drutsk-Podberezskaya principality (c. 1320-1460). The capital is unknown. *Dubrovetskoe principality (? (no later than 1236) -?). The capital Dubrovytsia . E *Eletskaya principality (c. 1370-1483). The capital Elec ( Karasu ). *Ersitskoe principality (? -?). The capital Jersika ( Gercik ). F * Fominsk-Berezuyskoe principality (c. 1206-1404). Capital: Fominskoe (now Fominsky Gorodok. G * Kingdom of Galicia-Volhynia (1199-1349) Capital: Halych * Principality of Galich (1246-1453). Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast . * Principality of Galich-Dmitrov (1280-1334) Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast * [principality (c. 1246-1407). The capital Glukhov . * [principality (c. 1410-1510). The capital village of the Trinity . * Principality of Gomel (? -?). The capital Gomy (Gomel) (now in Belarus. * [principality (1425-35). * Principality of Goroden (Principality of Grodno) (1127-1260s/1365). The capital Goroden (now: Grodno, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. * [[ Gorodetsky principality] (1264-1403). Capital: Gorodets, Nizhny-Novgorod Oblast. * Principality of Gorodets-Ostersky . Capital: Gorodets Ostersky (now Oster, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). H * Principality of Halych (1084-1352). Capital: Halych (now in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, Ukraine. I *Izyaslav principality (? -?). The capital Izjaslavl (Volyn). *Izyaslav principality (c. 1101-1245). The capital Izjaslavl (Minsk). K *Kaluga principality (1505-18). The capital of Kaluga . *Karachev principality (c. 1246-1360). The capital Karachev . *Kargolomskoe principality (c. 1375-1430). The capital is unknown. *Kashino principality (1318-1426). The capital of Kashin . * Principality of Kem (c1375-1430). Capital: Kem (city which does not exist any more, located on the banks of the Kema River in Vologda oblast. * Princiality of Kholm (1263-1366). Capital: Kholm (now Chełm in Poland). * Principality of Kholm (1319-1508). Capital: Kholm (identified as present village Krasnyi Kholm in Tver Oblast. *Kyiv land . *Principality of Kiev (1132-1471). The capital of Kiev . *Klecka principality (c. 1250-1521). The capital Kletsk (Klechesk). *Kobrin principality (1366-1529). The capital of Kobrin . Lithuanian lot in 1366-1490, the Polish portion in 1490-1529. *Kozielsk principality (c. 1235-1445). The capital Kozelsk . *Kokneses principality (? -?). The capital Koknese ( Kukenoys , Kokengauzen). *Kolomenskoye principality (c. 1165-1301). The capital of Kolomna . *Konin principality (? -?). The capital of Konin ( Canine ). *Korsun principality . The capital of Korsun . *Kostroma principality (1246-1303). The capital Kostroma . *Tinkers principality . *Krasnoe principality . Capital of Red . *Kremenets principality (? -?). The capital of Kremenets . *Krivoborskoe principality (c. 1440-70). The capital is unknown. *Kubenskoye principality *Kurbsky principality (c. 1425-55). The capital village of Courbet . *Kursk Duchy (ca. 1095-1270). The capital of Kursk (Kuresk). + Category: Princes of Kursk L *Lipetsk principality (c. 1283 -??). The capital of Lipetsk *Logozhskoe principality (c. 1150-1245). The capital Logozhsk ( Logoysk ). *Lukomskaya principality (1178-XVI century). The capital Lukoml . *Lutsk principality (1099, 1125-1320). The capital of Lutsk (Lucescu). + Category: Princes of Lutsk *Lyalovskoe principality (c. 1440-60). *Lyubutskoe principality (c. 1235-1445). The capital Lyubutsk (Lyubutesk). M *Mezetskoe principality (c. 1360-1504). The capital Mezetsk (Mezchesk now Meschevsk ). 1493 → VCR. *Mikulinskaya principality (1339-1485). The capital Mikulin . *Minsk principality (c. 1101-1326/1407). Mensk the capital ( Minsk ). *Mozhayskoye principality (1279-1303). Capital of the west suburbs . → VCR (fiefdoms 1389-1492). *Mozhayskoye principality (1389-1492) - see Smolensk land . *Molozhskoe principality (c. 1325-1450). The capital Mologa . *Mosalskoe principality (c. 1350-1494). The capital Mosalsk (Masalsky). 1500 → VCR. *Grand Duchy of Moscow (1276-1547). The capital of Moscow . *Mstislav principality (c. 1370-1529). The capital Mstislavl . *Murom-Ryazan *Murom principality (989-1393). The capital of Moore . → VCR *Duchy of Mtsensk (? -?). The capital of Mtsensk . 1500 → VCR. *Myshegodskoe principality (c. 1270-1488). The capital Myshegda (mice). N * Nizhny Novgorod principality - Capital: Nizhny Novgorod. * Principality of Novgorod-Seversk (ca. 1096-1494). Capital: Novgorod-Seversky (now Novhorod-Siverskyi, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Novgorod Republic (X MV-1478). Capital: Novgorod (now Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast). * Principality of Novlenskoe (c. 1400-70). The capital was in the locality of Novlenskoe (now the village of Novoe in Yaroslav Oblast. * Principality of Novogrudok (c1245-1431). Capital Novogrudok (Novgorodok) (now Navahrudak, Grodno Voblast Belarus). * Principality of Novosil (mid-13 century. - 1425). Capital: Novosil. O * Principalityu of Obolensk (c. 1270-1494). Capital: Obolensk (now Obolenskaya, Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Ovruch. Capital: Ovruch (now in Zhitomir Oblast, Ukraine]] ). * Principality of Odoev (1376-1407). Capital Odoev. P * Principality of Palekh (c1390-1470). Capital: Palekh * Principality of Peremyshl (1410-1427) Capital: Peremyshl, Kaluga Oblast. * Principality of Peremyshl (1085-1269). Capital: Peremyshl (now Przemysl, Poland). * Principality of Peresopnitsa (1146-1238). Capital Peresopnitsa . * Principality of Pereyaslavl (1054-1239). Capital: South Pereyaslavl (Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky). * Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky (1175-1302). Capital:Pereyaslavl (now Pereyaslavl-Zalessky). * Principality of Pinsk (c1168-1521). Capital: Pinsk (Pinesk). * Principality of Pozharsk (c1390-1470). * Principality of Polotsk (c960-1307/1399). Capital: Polotsk (Polotesk). 1307 → * Territory of Ponizye - see Territory of Bârlad * Principality of Porossk (Torchesk) (? -?). Capital: Torchesk. * Principality of Porkhov (1386-1442). Capital: Porkhov. * Principality of Prozorov (c1408-60). Capital Prozorov (now the village Prozorovo). * Principality of Pronsky (1129-1465). Capital: Pronsk. Starting from the mid 14th century Grand Principality of Pronsk. * Feudal Republic of Pskov (11th centuy-1510). Capital: Pskov (Pleskov). * Principality of Putivl (c1150-1500). Capital Putivl . R * Principality of Radonezh (1410-1425). Capital: Radonezh * Principality of Repeysk (? -?). Capital: Repeisk (now Новый Ропск in Bryansk Oblast ). * Principality of Rzhev (1408-10, 1462-1526). Capital: Rzhev . * Principality of Romanov (1345 - 1491). Capital: Romanov (now Tutayev in Yaroslav Oblast. * Principality of Romodanovo (c1410-40). Capital: Romodanovo * Principality of Rostov-Suzdal (Northeast Russian Territories). (1125-1474) Capital Suzdal) * Principality of Rostov (c989-1474). Capital: Rostov. * Principality of Ruza (1494-1503). Capital: Ruza. * Principality of Rylsk (c. 1152-1523). Capital: Rylsk. * Principality of Ryazan - from the end of the 13th century Grand Principality of Ryazan (1129-1510). Capital: Staraya Ryazan (Old Ryazan) till 1237, Pereslavl-Ryazansky (New Ryazan) after 1237. * Principality of Ryapolovo (c. 1390-1440). Capital: Ryapolovo S * Principality of Serpukhov (1341-1472). Capital: Serpukhov * Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk Capital: Serpukhov]] * Principality of Sheksna (c. 1350-1480). The capital is unknown. Name comes from the Sheksna River * Principality of Sheleshpa (c. 1375-1410). Capital unknown. Name comes from the Sheleshpa River * Principality of Shokhsne (also known as Poshekhon Principality) (c. 1410-60). Capital Knyazhin Gorodok (locality does not exist any more) - Name of the principality comes from the Shokhsne River (old name of the present Sheksne River) . * Principality of Shuya (1387-1420). Capital: Shuya . * Principality of Shumorovo (c1365-1420). Capital: Shumorovo in Yaroslavl Oblast. * Principality of Shumsk. Capital: Shumsk (now in Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Sit (c. 1408-60). The capital is unknown. Name comes from the Sit River). * Principality of Slonim (c1245-1260). Capital: Uslon (now Slonim, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Slutsk (c1240-1587). Capital: Slutsk (Sluchesk) (now in Minsk Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404). Capital: Smolensk. * Principality of Snovsk (?-?). Capital: Snovks (now Shchors, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Spash (? -?). Capital: Spash (Ispash). → VCR (Novosilsky inheritance). * Principality of Staritsy (1519-63). Capital: Staritsa. * Principality of Starodub (1238-1460). Capital:Starodub. * Principality of Starodub (Lithuanian lot about 1406-1503). Capital: Starodub Chernigov * Principality of Sugorye (c. 1345-75). Capital Sugorye * Principality of Suzdal. Capital Suzdal * Grand Principality of Suzdal- Nizhny Novgorod (1238-1424). Capital: Suzdal (till c1350), Nizhny Novgorod (after c1350). T * Principality of Tarusa (1246-1392). Capital Tarusa. * Principality of Telyatevo (1397-1437). Capital: Telyatevo * Principality of Terebovlya (c. 1085-1141). Capital: Terebovlya (now in Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Toropets (1167-1320). Capital: Toropets. * Principality of Tripolye (1162-1180). Capital: Tripolye (now Trypillia, in Kiev Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Trostena (c. 1460-90). Capital: Trostena. * Principality of Trubchevsk (c. 1392-1500). Capital: Trubchevsk (Trubets). * Principality of Turov-Pinsk (ca. 998-1168). Capital: Turov. *Principality of Turov (ca. 1168-1540). Capital: Turov *Principality of Tmutarakan (c. 988-1100). Capital: Tmutarakan. * Grand Principality of Tver (1242-1490). Capital: Tver. U * Principality of Uglich (1216-1591). Capital: Uglich * Principality of Ustyug (1364-1474). Capital: Veliky Ustyug . * Principality of Ukhra ((Ugric)) (circa 1420-70). Capital is unknown. * Principality of Ukhtomsk (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. V * Principality of Vadbolu (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Vasilyevskoe. Capital: Vasilyevskoe . * Principality of Vereya (1432-86). Capital: Vereya *Verkhovsky principality - east of the Chernigov land. *Vitebsk Duchy (1101-1320/1392). The capital Vidbesk ( Vitebsk ). *Vladimir-Volyn principality (c. 990-1452). The capital of Vladimir-Volyn. + Category: Princes of Volyn *Vladimir-Suzdal (1125-1362). Capital city of Rostov , Suzdal , in 1157 , Vladimir on the Klyazma . Since 1169 the grand duchy. *Volkovyyskoe principality (c. 1245-1260-E). The capital Volkovyysk ( Volkovysk ). *Volkonskaya principality (c. 1270-1470). The capital Volkona (Volhona, Volkonsky ). *Vologda principality (1433-81). The capital of Vologda . *Volotsky principality (1408-10) (1462-1513). The capital of Portage Lamsky (now Volokolamsk ). *Vorgolskoe principality . The capital Vorgol . *Vorotinsky principality (c. 1455-1573). The capital Vorotynsk (Vorotynesk). 1493 → VCR (on the rights to pay up to 1573 g). * Principality of Vshchizh (1156-1240). Capital Vshchizh . * Principality of Vyshgorod (1077-1210). Capital: Vyshgorod. * Principality of Vyazma (1190-1403/1494). Capital: Vyazma. Y * Principality of Yuryev (c. 1212-1345). Capital: Yuryev-Polsky. * Principality of Yuryev. Capital: Yuryev (now Tartu in Estonia). * Principality of Yaroslavl. Part of the Principality of Smolensk. * Principality of Yaroslavl (1218-1463). Capital of Yaroslavl . Z * Principality of Zaozero (c. 1420-52). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Zvenigorod (1331-1492). Capital: Zvenigorod. * Principality of Zvenigorod (c. 1340-1504). Capital: Zvenigorod-na-Oke (Zvenigorod-on-Oka). * Principality of Zubtsov (1318-1460). Capital: Zubtsov See also *Russian principalities *Russian principalities (list) References * История русских родов * Русские княжества по алфавиту * Генеалогия русской знати * Россия. Русские княжества * Древняя русская история Category: Russian principalities